


Walk in the Moonlight

by dianesmalone



Category: Cheers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, it’s cute, nothin but fluff, pure fluff, they’re heckin cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dianesmalone/pseuds/dianesmalone
Summary: Sam and Diane go on a date and reflect on their relationship.





	Walk in the Moonlight

The door to Cheers opens and Diane walks in with a bright smile. There was an extra hop in her step as she moved. Today had already started off wonderfully and she had a feeling the rest of it would be magnificent.

“Hi everyone!” the blonde exclaims as she walks toward the bar.

Some say hello in return, one of those people being Woody. He always greeted her every time she came in. Each time it made her heart warm, he was such a sweetheart. 

Diane’s eyes scan the room for her tall and outrageously handsome husband. She comes up short, not seeing him anywhere. “Woody, where’s Sam at?” she questions.

“Oh he went into his office about an hour ago. Asked that no one bother him while he’s doin’ work” Woody replies. 

She nods and steps away from the counter, heading for Sam’s office. She knew he probably had some work he needed to get done but that wasn’t going to stop her. He had left early this morning and they only got to spend a small amount of time together. As silly as it was, she already missed him and needed to be with him. 

Diane opens the door to Sam’s office and peeks her head in. A smile comes across her face when she sees him sitting at his chair, writing away. “Hi handsome” she remarks, slipping into his office.

Sam looks up from his work and gives his wife a smile. “Well hi sweetheart” he replies.

The blonde steps over to his desk and promptly takes a seat on it, making sure she was out of his way. For the most part at least.

He was already focused back in on what he was doing. His brows slightly furrowing as he writes.

“Something the matter, dear?” Diane questions and she takes note of his stressed look.

Sam looks up at her and decides to play into it a little. He needed a moment of relaxation after the long morning he had spent doing paperwork. “Actually yes... you see, there’s this girl I  _really reaalllyy_ like. I want to ask her out but I don’t think she’ll say yes.”

Immediately Diane knew he was playing around. She decides to give in and tilts her head, “oh? What’s this mysterious girl of yours like?”

“Well... shes incredibly beautiful. Golden hair, beautiful ocean blue eyes, and a smile that could light up a room. She’s extremely intelligent. Every time I see her she has her nose in a book” he begins.

As Sam is talking Diane slowly slides herself off the desk and into his lap. Her arms wrap around his neck, “tell me more” she hums.

“She’s the kindest person I know. I have to say though if you ever cross her there’s almost no coming back from that” he slightly chuckles. “Her laugh is contagious and like music to my ears... Frankly she’s way out of my league-“

Diane cuts him off with a kiss. Her soft lips against his, moving slow as she leans her body further into him. Sometimes he could be the mushiest person ever, and she adored it. 

The kiss lasts a few seconds longer before Diane breaks it. She smiles down at him as her thumb slowly rubs along his cheek. 

“What do you say... I’ll take you out to a nice dinner and we’ll go for a walk in the moonlight together. About... oh eight-ish?” Sam asks.

She raises a brow, “hmm.. what’s in it for me?” Diane teases. 

“You’re looking at him, sweetheart. A good ol’ fashioned Sammy soufflé for dessert” he smirks.

She rolls her eyes at that and climbs off of him. Of course she was still messing with him but she had to admit, his flirtation was ridiculous. Ridiculous but still cute. 

Diane walks over to the door, if they were going out tonight she had to be sure she would be prepared.

“So was that a yes?” Sam questions. 

“Mm I guess you’ll just have to wait and see” Diane shrugs and walks out of his office.

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀—— ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

Diane runs the straightener through her hair a final time and smiles at herself through the mirror. She felt confident, ready for a night out with her favorite person in the world. 

She gets up from her vanity once the straightener is put away and goes toward the full body mirror. Diane adjusts her dress and does a full twirl, all of it was perfect. She leans in a little and quickly fixes the gold heart shaped necklace she was wearing, it was one from Sam that he had given her on their anniversary.A smile comes to her lips as she rests is back in her chest.

With a quick look over of her look done, she walks out of their bedroom and down the hall to the staircase. “Sammy... I’m ready!” Diane cheers as she comes down.

Sam gets up from the couch and smiles as he walks over to the stairs. Diane looked ravishing, he could feel his heart begin to skip several beats as he watched her approach. The white dress she was wearing made her look like the angel he believed she was. 

“Well look at you” Sam smiles and opens his arms for her. 

Diane slides right in and wraps her arms around his neck while his rest in their usual spot above her hips. “Mm do I look alright?” 

He nods and pulls away to look her up and down again. “More than alright, you look breathtaking.”

She looks down and smiles, feeling heat rush to her cheeks from his compliment. Anytime he would compliment her, it made her feel like the most beautiful woman alive. 

It was silly but having the appreciation from him meant everything to her. Diane didn’t care about anyone’s opinion except his. That’s how much he meant to her. 

Sam steps forward and snakes his arms back around his slim waist. He then leans down to her shoulder, moves her dress off of it slightly,and begins to press gentle soft kisses along it. 

Her eyes fall closed as he slowly makes his way up to her neck. It was easily the spot that made her the weakest in the knees. “Mm Sam... we don’t have time” she murmurs, feeling her legs already start to turn to jelly as he carries on.

Only after a little longer does Sam stop, pulling away with a smirk. “I just can’t help myself when I’m in the presence of a goddess.”

Diane rolls her eyes at that and turns toward the door, taking his hand as she goes. “Even Aphrodite herself could see through that line babe” she replies as she guides him out of their house.  ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀

⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ —— ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀

Diane holds tightly on to Sam’s arm as they stroll through the park. It was quiet, no one around except the two of them. That just made their walk more peaceful.

They had been walking for a little while now. Both saying a few things off an on but mostly enjoying one another’s company. 

Their dinner together had gone off without a hitch. She was beaming, tonight couldn’t have gone more perfectly. 

“Sam... Can I ask you something?” Diane questions, moving to look up at him.

“Yes we can totally go behind those trees and have a late night boink” he jokes.

“Sam!” she exclaims and pushes him off the trail they were walking on. He was out of his mind. 

Sam laughs and picks himself back up, walking back to her again. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Whats on your mind sweetheart?” he questions.

Diane slides her arm back around his and smiles a little, “when did you know that you loved me?” 

“When did I know I loved you?” he questions. Sam starts to rack his brain for the right answer to that. He wasn’t entirely positive.

She looks up at him and nods, “yeah, when did you know you were in love with me?” 

“Well...” Sam takes another moment to recall when he first knew he was in love. It wasn’t too far into their relationship now that he thought about it. “I’ve been crazy about you since we first met but I wasn’t in love yet. Then there was when I thought you were setting me up with yourself on a date and I kind of knew I liked you more than I intended on... I guess there wasn’t a specific moment I knew. I knew when you chose me over Sumner that we were more than just a short term thing” he replies.

Sam really couldn’t pin down one moment. There were different times when he knew their relationship was serious but he didn’t have one moment where he knew he was in love.

She smiles a little, recalling each of those moments. They all felt like they had happened just yesterday. 

“What about you? When did you know you loved me?” he returns the question.

Diane doesn’t hesitate on her answer, “it’s kind of embarrassing... it was before we even got together. I could just feel myself falling for you and I knew that was it” her cheeks grow red as she explains. She felt silly for falling for him before they even got together. 

He can’t help but smile at that, it was adorable to him that she was already falling for him before they became a couple. “When was it?” 

She takes in a deep breath and slowly lets it out. “Do you remember when I told you that no intelligent woman could fall for one of your lines?”

Boy did she ever eat her words with that one. Not long after she said that to him did she feel herself falling in love. She wasn’t quite there yet in that moment but in her heart she knew that this relationship with him was going to be more than average.

Sam chuckles, “yeah I do actually.”

Diane’s cheeks continue to fill with redness and grow warmer. “Well... later on that day when you and I were at the bar and you started describing the sunset that you had seen up at Stowe. That nothing on this Earth could ever be so beautiful but how you were wrong because you looked in my eyes and saw the same color.”

She looks down for a moment. She knew it was silly of her to fall for him in that moment. He wasn’t even being serious. It was just another one of those lines to prove to her that intelligent women, such as herself, would fall for his lines. Boy was he ever right.

“I know it’s silly... you weren’t even being serious. I know that but no one had ever said anything like that to me before” Diane says, quickly filling any silence that could grow. She was afraid that he wouldn’t say anything. 

Sam slows to a stop and turns to her, taking her hands into his. “Well at the time I said I wasn’t being serious but that was to mess with you. I was telling the truth then and I still mean it.”

Diane looks up at Sam, a smile coming to her lips. She felt the weight of relief lift off of her shoulders. Not only that but she felt like she was floating on cloud nine. Her heart was overflowing. “Really?” she asks.

He nods and brushes a piece of hair out of her face. “Really.. besides, I think it’s really cute that you fell for me from that.”

She blushes again, this time not from embarrassment but from his words. Sam leans down and and presses his lips against hers. God his heart was ready to explode.

They share a slow passionate kiss, dragging it out longer than just a normal peck. Diane then pulls away and gives him another smile. She grabs his hand and heads toward the direction of his car, “come on, I think we still have time for that late night boink” she giggles as she says the last part. 

Sam laughs at that and follows as Diane drags him away. Tonight was perfect, he couldn’t have asked for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I feel like it’s been a minute since I’ve done a purely fluff one shot so I hope you enjoyed this. Kudos/feedback are always welcome! 
> 
> Another note: I’m writing a full on fic! I will get more into detail about it when I post the first chapter but stay tuned for that because it’s coming soon!


End file.
